<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the absence of a breeze by candlecat9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052141">in the absence of a breeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlecat9/pseuds/candlecat9'>candlecat9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>scatter what remains [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(used to be tagged as underage but now all characters are over 18), Alternate Universe - Human, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, and makes things DIFFICULT, but like. soft first time. no clothes are removed, except that STUPID jacket oh my god that was hard to keep track of, pls make them one tag or at least make one a parent, the tagging for hot rod|rodimus is STUPID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlecat9/pseuds/candlecat9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadlock and Hot Rod have fun in Deadlock's car. Ultra Magnus interrupts, but they don't let that stop them from enjoying each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drift | Deadlock/Hot Rod, Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, driftrod - Relationship, hotlock - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>scatter what remains [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the absence of a breeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late afternoon. Deadlock had picked Hot Rod up from school in his sporty coupé and taken him to a little out-of-the-way burger joint where no one knew or cared that he was the son of Optimus Prime. There they’d flicked bits of fries at each other and shared a milkshake, feet knocking under the table. Roddy had slipped his hand into Deadlock’s back pocket on the walk back to the car, flushed but grinning cockily. </p>
<p>It was that kind of thing that made Deadlock like him so much. Roddy just had a vibe to him, a strange, magnetic charisma—it was unfortunate that the people at Iacon High School seemed more repelled than attracted by the force of his personality. Hot Rod was too good for Deadlock, not that that would keep him away. </p>
<p>Deadlock got them on the road and just drove. He and Roddy rode around for a long while, listening to music with good bass, talking about their respective days, trading affectionate touches. Deadlock almost went clean through a red light when Hot Rod leaned over and planted a hard, sucking kiss on the side of his neck. </p>
<p>Hot Rod tipped back with a shit-eating grin. His ears were red. “Wanna find a parking lot and make out?” </p>
<p>Deadlock swallowed sharply, ensnared by those electric blue eyes. “How could I say no to an invitation like that?” </p>
<p>The car behind them honked and they jumped apart, breaking eye contact. Deadlock hurriedly put his foot on the gas. The strip mall would be empty enough. </p>
<p>Parked in the back of the lot, Deadlock left the AC running and twisted to face Hot Rod, who was already reaching for him. Deadlock threaded his fingers into Roddy’s hair and pulled him in close for a kiss, wound up from the short drive that’d been all too full of sneaky side glances. Roddy had been biting his lip; Deadlock had decided he needed that lip in his mouth ASAP and made good on it now, tugging carefully with his teeth. He stroked the nape of Hot Rod’s neck with his fingertips, reminding himself to be gentle. Hot Rod didn’t like his signature fanged bites and he didn’t want marks left where clothes couldn’t cover them. </p>
<p>His hip hit the gearstick hard and Deadlock pulled back with a wince. “Wanna get in the back?” </p>
<p>Hot Rod pouted at first, but nodded. With a little grin, he gestured over the console. “Age before beauty!”</p>
<p>Deadlock snickered before he could help himself, contorting to fit. “Aw, get back here and kiss me already.” </p>
<p>Hot Rod scooted into the seat next to him. There was a moment where they just <em>looked </em>at each other, but then Roddy planted a tiny smooch on the tip of his nose and began wrestling with Deadlock’s leather jacket. “Take this off.” He didn’t wait once Deadlock’s shoulders were free; Hot Rod stretched the neck of his tee out and went for the dip between shoulder and neck-proper. </p>
<p>With Deadlock’s arms still trapped in his jacket, he could only tilt his head and arch as Roddy worried a nice deep bruise right below the one he’d made at the red light. The ache and scrape of teeth made Deadlock groan. Finally, he shoved the jacket off and to the floor, finally, <em>finally </em>able to get his hands back on Roddy. He slid one hand up the front of his shirt and used the other to pull Hot Rod’s knee out and up, pushing him down across the seat. Roddy’s skin was soft and smooth and feverishly hot, without the kind of scars that decorated Deadlock’s. Another reminder that Roddy was too good for him. He knelt above Hot Rod for a moment, both hands rucking up his boyfriend’s shirt, just taking him in. Bright, ruffled hair, eager eyes, swollen lips. Tented pants. Deadlock laid down overtop him, unable to resist kissing him. He was so— so— there wasn’t a good enough word in the English language for what Hot Rod looked like. Deadlock tried futilely to kiss the meaning into his mouth. He didn’t think it got across, for all that Roddy looked a little dazed from it. </p>
<p>By their feet, someone knocked on the window. </p>
<p>Deadlock and Hot Rod startled badly. Deadlock almost fell to the floor in the process of twisting to see what was going on, but he saw Roddy’s face go crimson, then ghost white in quick succession. </p>
<p><em>That </em>was a cop. </p>
<p>They scrambled to sit upright and apart. Hot Rod dragged Deadlock’s leather jacket into his lap and hiked his shoulders up to his ears. Smoothing down his own shirt, Deadlock leaned forward and rolled down the driver’s side window. “Is something the matter, officer?”</p>
<p>“This is a public area. I will ask you to relocate to a private venue if you plan to continue your activities.” The cop hooked his thumbs into his belt. He was a mountain of a man if there ever was one; Deadlock didn’t like his chances without his guns. </p>
<p>“Ah.” The strip mall parking lot, in <em>his own car</em>, apparently wasn’t <em>private enough</em>. Deadlock kept his face neutral. “Of course, officer. We’ll move along.”</p>
<p>The cop nodded. “I hope we won’t have this problem again soon?”</p>
<p>Deadlock gritted his teeth. “No, officer. <em>Thank you</em> for your time.”</p>
<p>The cop nodded, offered pleasantries, and departed. Deadlock rolled up the window and rolled his eyes when the prude cop was too far to see. He turned back to Hot Rod and pulled up short.</p>
<p>Hands were white-knuckling his jacket. Deadlock didn’t think Roddy had lifted his head even a little bit, after seeing the cop. He was spooked. Deadlock put a hand out to Roddy, sharp face gone soft with concern. “Hey, you okay? Hot Rod, is it okay if I touch you?” </p>
<p>Roddy nodded and tumbled clumsily into his arms, shaking with adrenaline. “Sorry. Sorry, that was. That was my Uncle Magnus. I don’t think he recognized me, he would have said something.” </p>
<p>Ah, the family he was hiding their relationship from. Deadlock squeezed him tightly. “You wanna go home?” </p>
<p>“No! No. Definitely not.” Hot Rod settled deeper into Deadlock’s embrace, taking deep breaths. “I don’t want to go home.” </p>
<p>Deadlock rubbed one hand up and down his back, the other hand thumbing circles against Roddy’s leg where it was thrown over his lap. “Alright. Let’s sit here for a minute, then I’ll drive.” He petted Roddy until he stopped shaking so badly. Deadlock looked out the window. He could still see Magnus’ car, waiting for them to leave. “Here, climb over the console. Put my jacket on.” Deadlock helped Roddy into the passenger seat and then climbed over himself. (He noticed Hot Rod was still hard even after the panic. Deadlock was too, but <em>he </em>didn’t just get cockblocked by his own uncle.) </p>
<p>Once he put the car in drive he wrapped an arm around Hot Rod and pulled him close, coincidentally hiding his face against Deadlock’s shoulder. They drove past Magnus without incident. Roddy leaned against Deadlock until he had to shift into park in a new lot, this one also deserted. Deadlock took a sun reflector out of the glove box and used it to cover up the windshield, making the inside of the car all dark and intimate, and also harder to see into. This time he turned the car off, didn’t leave the AC on. “How’re you feeling, Hot Rod?” </p>
<p>Roddy wet his lips. “Better. Yeah, better now.” He shyly layered his hand over Deadlock’s on the gearshift. “Thanks, Deadlock.” </p>
<p>Deadlock turned his hand face-up, holding his boyfriend’s hand back. “I’m glad.” He leaned over and kissed Roddy’s temple. Hot Rod was really cute in his jacket. He snuck a glance down; yeah, that was a semi in his jeans. Cute, <em>cute</em>. </p>
<p>Hot Rod flushed, wet his lips again, eyes flickering down to Deadlock’s mouth and back up. “Hey, do you wanna... pick up where we left off?” He squeezed their clasped hands. </p>
<p>Deadlock let his mouth curl up. “If you’d like, I’d like that,” he said charmingly, leaning in close to Roddy so that they were breathing each other’s air, lips scant inches apart. </p>
<p>“I’d like,” Hot Rod breathed, pressing their mouths together in a quick, impatient kiss. “Backseat?” </p>
<p>“Backseat,” Deadlock agreed. </p>
<p>Hot Rod scrambled over the console; there was a moment where his ass wiggled temptingly between the seats, but it passed before Deadlock got more than an eyeful. If he was lucky, he might get a handful in a minute. </p>
<p>Deadlock barely made it into the backseat before Hot Rod was spilling into his lap eagerly, one fever-warm hand on his cheek and the other fisting his shirt for balance. Deadlock wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him and pull him close. With a little smile, Hot Rod pressed their lips together again. This time though he lingered, moving softly, testing the pressure and glide. Tilting his head more, Roddy opened his mouth and licked. Deadlock hadn’t been idle either, reciprocating the movements. Their tongues met. Hot Rod narrowly avoided nicking his tongue on Deadlock’s teeth; he’d made that mistake before. His tongue piercing was warm and slippery in a way distinct from flesh, and it clicked against Roddy’s teeth when he sucked on Deadlock’s tongue. </p>
<p>Deadlock’s hand slid up the back of Roddy’s shirt, just resting there at the small of his back and feeling the heat of him. Hot Rod shivered. He wanted to be covered by Deadlock like before, weighed down and warm and boxed in, unselfconscious again. Even though the car was mostly dark except for the late afternoon sunlight edging around the foil, he felt exposed. With little tugs and squirms, he got his back to the bench seat. Hot Rod paused his side of the kiss. Deadlock just moved to mouthing at his cheek, his jaw, the soft spot by his ear, which was very distracting. Hot Rod managed to say, “Let’s lay down?” </p>
<p>Deadlock closed one eye and smiled as he kissed Roddy’s mouth again. Roddy wasn’t terribly subtle. He curled his other arm around to cradle the back of Hot Rod’s head and slowly dipped him backwards, controlling their fall with abdominals that flexed against Roddy’s not-so-semi-anymore semi. Roddy’s thighs squeezed his sides, urging him down until he rested his weight in the cradle of Roddy’s hips and on an arm braced on the seat next to his head. </p>
<p>Deadlock ground down slowly, testing. Hot Rod hitched his leg over Deadlock’s thighs and pushed up into it. He nipped at his lip, careful not to draw blood, and began rocking his hips. Roddy was making the cutest little gasps when he got the chance to breathe. Deadlock was getting close; he’d been hard for a long time now, and this final bit of stimulation should do the trick. He’d stop if Roddy didn’t want to cream his jeans in the backseat of a car for their first time, but with the way Roddy’d got his hands under Deadlock’s shirt and was alternately scratching and groping at his back muscles, he didn’t think either of them wanted to put on the breaks. “I’m close,” he said into Roddy’s mouth anyway, because he was a gentleman like that. “You gonna cum?”</p>
<p>Hot Rod’s attempted lick of his lips caught Deadlock’s too, and that lead to another quick, distracted round of kissing. “I—<em>can</em> I?” Then he clarified, “It’s your car.”</p>
<p>Deadlock laughed. Cute. “Yeah, and it’s your underwear. You can cum, Roddy. Are you gonna?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Hot Rod said, maybe a little too loud. “Yeah, yeah I’m—I’m gonna cum.” He looked embarrassed to say it out loud and quickly went back to gasping into Deadlock’s mouth, evidently too close to manage proper kisses anymore. That was fine, Deadlock was close too. </p>
<p>“Wanna try a little dirty talk, maybe?” Deadlock asked, because his mouth liked to run away with him and if Roddy said no he was gonna have to bite his tongue. Lucky for his mouth, Roddy nodded. “You up for that, baby?”</p>
<p>Roddy made the cutest sound Deadlock had ever heard and came right then and there. Deadlock could feel the heat of it through his own jeans, the way Hot Rod arched up and his whole body tensed at once.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Deadlock said, because he’d been given dirty talk privileges and he’s not gonna stop now. “You like that? You like being my baby?” Roddy squeaked; Deadlock gives Hot Rod’s poor swollen mouth a break and takes to mouthing sloppily at his jaw instead. “Primus, I got the cutest baby ever. You make the best noises, the best faces, you taste so good, baby. Will you let me rub off on your hand? Please baby, I’m so close, just need a little more of you.” He fumbled for Roddy’s hand, waited for a little exhausted “okay” before dragging it down so he could grind his dick into Roddy’s palm. “You’re so <em>good </em>to me, baby. Can’t get enough of you, can’t, can’t.” Roddy curled his fingers and kneaded a little at the front of Deadlock’s jeans, and Deadlock went <em>off</em>. He might have seen stars there for a second. He remembered not to leave marks on Roddy though. </p>
<p>They laid there quietly, catching their breath. </p>
<p>“How was that, Roddy? Out of five stars, how satisfying?“</p>
<p>Roddy made a little groaning noise. “Think you broke my brain. Good way.” </p>
<p>Deadlock grinned and settled his face more comfortably into the crook of Roddy’s neck. He really didn’t feel like moving. “I expect a four page report on how good it was.”</p>
<p>Roddy snorted, recovered enough to bring a hand up to push into Deadlock’s hair. “Try one page, minuteman.” They went quiet for a bit, long enough for the sunlight creeping past the foil to start changing. “My pants are gross.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, mine too.” Deadlock shifted enough to reach under the driver’s seat and pull out a 3-pack of boxer briefs, and then passed a pair to Hot Rod. “Next time I’ll suck you off.”</p>
<p>Roddy dropped the underwear. “Wait, next time you’ll what?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sent this to my gf at 8am after staying up all night to write it and 5 minutes after she greenlit it i posted it because i have no self control</p>
<p>here »<a href="https://discord.gg/pvAUMnH">LINK</a>« is my discord server! it's just me so far, but like... i'm always around.<br/>here »<a href="https://candlecat9.tumblr.com">LINK</a>« is my tumblr! come chat with me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>